Technological advancements in networking have enabled the rise in use of pooled and/or configurable computing resources. These pooled and/or configurable computing resources may include physical infrastructure for cloud computing networks. The physical infrastructure may include one or more computing systems having processors, memory, storage, networking, etc. Management entities of these cloud computing networks may assign logical servers or virtual machines (VMs) to allocated portions of pooled and/or configurable computing resources in order to place or compose these logical servers to implement, execute or run a workload such as a certain types of applications. Various types of applications or application workloads may utilize this allocated infrastructure in a shared manner via access to these placed or composed logical servers.